You're Like Sweet Honey to Me
by BlackBikeDullahan
Summary: AU The day Masaomi met Mikado he wanted to protect him from the gang wars, from the occasional bullys who didn't cave at Mikado's moeness, from Izaya. Except, Masaomi never knew that Mikado was the one behind it all. MkMsMk possessive!Izaya


The first time Kida Masaomi met Ryugamine Mikado it had been literally a head-on collision.

Masaomi, adorned in his yellow bandana, had been strolling along Ikebukuro's busy streets. He had just gotten off the phone with a Yellow Scarves member, informing him of this and that- Masaomi was too distracted by a group of young females who needed to be acquainted to the Great Kida Masaomi. He crossed the street over to a park where the girls were gossiping by a water fountain. Masaomi pondered on how he should confess his love, 'You're so brilliantly beautiful; the sun can't look at you!' or the classic 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Decisions, decisions.

While Masaomi was ruminating over just how he should use his amazing pick up lines, someone rammed into him, knocking him backwards onto the pavement. His assailant was a dark haired boy his age; the boy rubbed his head a pained expression on his face. The boy looked at Masaomi with startling sapphire eyes and quickly bowed, "Gomensai!" he apologized.

Masaomi flashed a grin waving the apologies off. "Nah! It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway."

The boy wasn't convinced, "Ano… I was the one who-" But Masaomi interrupted him.

"I'm Kida Masaomi." He struck his hand out, the boy took it hesitantly. Masaomi helped him get to his feet.

"D-don't laugh, p-please."

"Psh! Never!" He instinctively wanted to protect the timid, stuttering boy.

"Ryugamine Mikado." Masaomi's eyes widened.

"Really! That's so cool!"

Mikado blushed, "No, it's really lame…" he broke off.

"Lame! Hardly. You know, it must be fate we met." Masaomi smiled brightly at him, "The Emperor and his vassal together at last!"

Mikado looked incredulously at the blond, but then cracked a smile. "Thanks…"

"Say Ryugamine-kun wanna go with me to flirt with girls?"

"What?" Mikado exclaimed at the abrupt request, "Ano, I actually have somewhere to be right now, Kida-san. Even if I wanted to… which I don't! I couldn't."

Masaomi pouted, "Where do you have to go that more important than hanging out with your new best friend the Great Kida Masaomi!"

"Just somewhere…"

"Ryugamine-kun," Mikado flinched at the familiarity Masaomi was speaking to him with, it made him uncomfortable. "Come on! Forget what you have to do!"

"Sorry Kida-san. I can't."

"Fine, then I'll walk with you to where you have to go!"

"What? No, you don't have to."

"But what if you disappear never to be seen again! What if a murderer comes and slashes you to pieces! What if you run over by a motorcycle! What kind of vassal would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?"

"Kida-san that's not going to happen," rationalized Mikado.

"But it could!" He shouted, Mikado sighed realizing he would not be getting rid of the exuberant blond _any_ time soon.

"So… where you headed to anyways?" Masaomi questioned as the two of them walked through the park.

"Ano… the Russia Sushi?" Mikado said a bit unfamiliar with the name.

Masaomi's face lit up, "I love that place! Me and Simon are like this," crossing his middle finger over his index. Mikado nodded, not knowing how to reply about a person he had never met.

"S-Simon?"

"Yeah, he's like the co-owner or something, you can't miss him. Stands right in front of the restaurant."

"Okay…"

"So, you new to 'bukuro?"

"Kinda."

Seeing that Mikado did not want to elaborate further Masaomi did not press him, despite his growing curiosity about the quiet dark haired boy.

"Eh~ are you meeting your girlfriend there~?"

Mikado turned bright red. "No!"

Masaomi laughed at the boy's embarrassment, Mikado's blush deepened. "Just teasing ya, Ryu-ga-mine-kun~!"

Mikado was about answer when his phone buzzed against his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see that he had received a text message. _'You're late Mikado~. Hurry. Hurry. \(^3^)/'_ Masaomi peeked over Mikado's shoulder.

"So you _are_ meeting your girlfriend!" He cheered, plucking the phone from Mikado's hands running with a skip in his step down the street.

"K-Kida-san? Wait!" Mikado took off after the blond boy.

"Come on Mikado~ Try and catch me~. Or else I'm gonna-ouf." Masaomi had run into a tall black man with pamphlets in his hands, though some were on the ground due to Masaomi's carelessness.

"Be careful Kida-san. No run in streets. Eat sushi. Sushi good!" The man flashed a broad, friendly grin at the blond who returned it.

"Sure thing Simon, 'cept I'm a little low on cash at the moment. Maybe some other time." Mikado on the other hand, stared wide-eyed at the towering dark-skinned Russian shaking just a little. "I'm here to drop off this guy." He threw an arm around Mikado's shoulder which did little to deter his trembling.

Simon looked at the dark-haired boy with curiosity; Simon's eyes widened with slight familiarity but were quickly wiped with his ear to ear grin. "This Kida-san's friend?"

"Yep! Simon meet Ryugamine Mikado, Ryugamine-kun meet Brezhnev Simon."

"It's very nice to meet you, Brezhnev-san." Mikado said with a bow.

Simon nodded, "You too, eat sushi Ryugamine-san. Sushi brings joy." Masaomi missed the flash of sadness that had filled Mikado's face; it was quickly replaced with a shy smile.

"I'll be sure to do that Brezhnev-san."

Masaomi grinned, "Come on time to meet this girlfriend of yours." He took Mikado's hand and led him inside the Russia Sushi.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Kida-san." Mikado protested.

Behind them Simon's booming voice filled the Ikebukuro streets. "Eat sushi. Sushi good for you."

"Suuuure you don't~." Masaomi said not convinced.

"Really, I don't. Can I have my phone back, please?"

"What? So you can text your super hot girlfriend to leave before the Great Kida Masaomi can sweep her off her feet."

Mikado sighed, "Please, Kida-san." Masaomi pouted handing the phone back to Mikado. Just then it buzzed in Mikado's hand. He flipped it open answering the call, "There you are~."

"And look, you even brought Kida Masaomi, good boy Mikado-kun~." The voice said condescendingly into Mikado's ear. Masaomi could have sworn he heard his name through Mikado's cell phone. The call ended abruptly that Masaomi missed what else had been said. Mikado closed the phone and quietly slipped it into his pocket, the red and white checkered phone charm resting against his outside pocket. Masaomi was about to ask him what the call was about, but stopped upon seeing the pensive look on the dark haired boy.

Mikado blinked, the look of deep concentration disappearing to be replaced with a bright innocent smile.

"Ano… the person I'm meeting wants to thank you from showing me the way."

Masaomi gasped playfully, "Ryugamine-kun's super hot ero-ero girlfriend wants to thank me? How can I resist!" He made an elaborate bow, "Lead the way!"

Mikado sweatdropped, mentally face palming himself at Masaomi's theatrics. He walked down the hallway glancing into the small booths with Masaomi following behind with commentary about how lucky Mikado's 'girlfriend' would be to meet him, the Great Kida Masaomi. Mikado peeked into one room to find a group of four sitting enjoying sushi. Two of which were talking animatedly with each other. Mikado was sure he heard Kuroshitsuji and Desu Nōto in the mix of incessant chatting.

One of them looked up; he wore a hat covering most of his head, but look at Mikado with dark, knowing eyes. "Gomen, wrong room."

Masaomi poked his blond head inside, "Are these your friends Ryugamine-kun?"

"No, it's the wrong room; let's keep going Kida-san." Mikado pulled on Masaomi's sleeve and tugged him away. Both of them missed Erika's, the female otaku and fujoshi, eyes begin to sparkle. Their faces forever burned into her mind.

"Dota-chin, don't they look adorable together~."

"Don't call me Dota-chin!"

Mikado stopped and entered the last booth, with Masaomi close behind. To his shock it was not a voluptuous megane girlfriend but a dark haired male clad in a parka and a creepy, in Masaomi's opinion, Cheshire grin.

"Konichiwa Izaya-san," Mikado greeted with a bow.

"You're Ryugamine-kun's girlfriend?" Masaomi uttered questioningly. A cacophony of laughter erupted from the man, 'Izaya-san'.

"He's almost as amusing as you Mikado-kun~! Come sit, sit."

"No," Masaomi declined, "I was just dropping off Ryugamine-kun. I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, that's a pity," he said as Masaomi made way to leave. "I did so want to talk to the Yellow Scarves' Shogun. Alas," at this the man threw his arms up dramatically, "perhaps it's the wrong person… but, ne~ that's not possible is it Mikado-kun~?" Wait-did Ryugamine-kun know he was the Yellow Scarves Leader?

Masaomi turned around to see Mikado being strangled, when in reality it was just Izaya tightly embracing the dark-haired teen, by the man. "Hey! Back off from Ryugamine-kun."

Izaya chortled, "Now why would I do a thing like that?" He mocked resting his chin on top of Mikado's head, humming quietly to himself. Mikado gave him a desperate, scared look that would make any girl yell 'Moe!'… But Masaomi wasn't a girl so… he shook his head.

"If I stay will you let go of Ryugamine-kun?"

"Maybe~."

Masaomi was going on a maybe.

Izaya smirked at Masaomi, gesturing him to sit in the adjacent seat to him. Masaomi reluctantly did so. "Let me formally introduce myself." Izaya began, "My name is Orihara Izaya. I am the Shinjuku informant; I am here to help you with your _little_ gang war." He quietly sipped his tea, leaning back his sharp eyes bore into the Yellow Scarves leader, waiting for Masaomi response.

"Why would you do that?"Masaomi asked suspiciously.

"Out of the goodness of my heart~!" At this Mikado, who had remained silent during the interaction, choked as he swallowed his tea coughing as the drink rejected him, Masaomi looked to him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Mikado said in a raspy voice.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions, his gaze settling on the boy's hands which grasp onto his blue pen. '_Click', 'Click', 'Click'._

Masaomi interrupted, "I don't trust you."

Izaya flashed a playful grin, "I didn't expect you to. I hope to earn your trust Masaomi-kun~."

Masaomi crossed his arms not convinced. Izaya pouted, "Oya, Masaomi-kun doesn't believe me!" Masaomi was about to interrupt when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Masaomi looked at the message on the screen.

"This one's free of charge." Izaya whispered in his ear. Izaya plucked a piece of sushi from the center of the table then straightened. "Come on Mikado-kun." He popped the sushi into his mouth, and walked out of the room not waiting for Mikado.

Masaomi looked up from the message on his phone. "Ryugamine-kun is this true?" He asked showing him the message. '_Blue Squares will meet four blocks west of the Russia Sushi in exactly 20 minutes.'_

"Why don't you find out for yourself Kida-san?" Mikado said smiling.

"But-"

"I have to go now, Kida-san."

"Why? Because that Orihara-san told you to?"

"I have to go now."

"What is he to you?"

"He's my…" Mikado looked thoughtful, "My guardian.

"Will I see you again?"

Mikado smiled exiting the booth his voice echoed in the small room, "See you at school Kida-san."

* * *

><p>Took me a awhile to finally post this on FF Sorry for the wait. This is from the Drrr_Kink Meme (it's my first Drrr (kink) story. ^-^ I hope you like it. It's still a bit choppy I guess. But I've got to go to Neverland soon (aka watch the awesome Syfy adaption of Peter Pan.) So hope you like, and please review, they are what makes the world happy!<p>

Oh this isn't my first story, I just opened another account. \(^w^)/

And here's the prompt:Izaya used Saki as a trap in order to get Kida to depend on him. What if, instead of Saki, he used Mikado, who Kida's never met? They become friends, then lovers later because Mikado is sweet and innocent, and Kida likes the idea of being his protector and taking care of him. He likes being needed, plus he loves Mikado. Little does he know that Mikado's actually the leader of the Dollars, and playing along with Izaya's little plan in order to take the Yellow Scarves down.

Bonus:  
>Mikado actually falls for Kida and subtly tries to push him away from Izaya, resulting in his own kidnapping when Izaya switches to plan B.<p>

Moekado is an act for Kida, but there are moments when Bosskado slips through


End file.
